meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Choose Your Own Blogventure
Choose Your Own Blogventure was a series that featured Charleston Charge and various other characters. Readers would vote for how the story unfolded. =Storylines= 1. Charleston Charge and the Frog of Chaos Charleston Charge goes to investigate a bizarrely large frog on the behalf of TYRIS, leading to his hospitalization at the hands of Liana Koleyna and Land Captain taking over for a little bit. After Charge's recovery, he is back on the case with Land Captain and Koleyna, along with a new partner named Edolie DePrit. They discover that the frog's size was due to a spatial rift, which DePrit managed to seal. 2. Charleston Charge and the False Prophet Charleston Charge takes some vacation time to find the False Prophet, who he believes stole his girlfriend. However, upon confronting her, he learns that she enjoys her new life as a vampire thrall and he is taken captive. Player One and Shrugs are called in to assist, but they are soon captured by the Red Scare, causing Captain Depresso, the Forgiver, and Player Two to mobilize. After everyone is reunited, along with Edolie DePrit, they go to rescue Charleston. The Battle for the World that Came Due to a massive mistake by Player Two, nearly all the heroes and villains of the world descended upon South Carolina in a massive casualty-filled battle. Tragedy was only averted by the timely arrival of the Basset Hound Brigade, who used the powers of Mister Frink, Clarence Claybourne, and Mark King to undo all the damage that had been done and wipe nearly everyone's memory of the event. This had the side effect of bringing the Paragon People back from the dimension they had been trapped in. In the wake of this, TYRIS was disbanded due to shady dealings on their part. 3. The Trial of Charleston Charge Charleston found himself a hobo, and he sought out the help of Logan Keanu Solo. This led to him being arrested and put on trial for the events of the Battle for the World that Came, due to photographic evidence provided by Scoop Griswald. He was acquited, and went to Detroit to find work. He was side-tracked by Land Captain recruiting him for a siege on the Red Scare's asylum headquarters, where he was reunited with Edolie DePrit. This was short-lived, as DePrit was soon kidnapped. They managed to clear the asylum, but not before a dangerous inmate known as the Animajor escaped and singled out Charleston as his enemy. 4. The Road Home After this, Charleston and Land Captain went back to Detroit with a group of Paci Custodis. Along the way, Charleston met with Thomas Iavi and learned of the Apocalyptic Council and practiced using his latent abilities, butting heads with their herald, the Gray Man. After this, he was thrown out an airborne van and would have died were it not for Mister Lucky. This did have the result of Charleston crashing into the ground and accidentally discovering an opium den and the fact that he had a frog trapped in his brain. The frog was removed. 5. Brachiosaur Inc. Charleston took a job with Brachiosaur Incorporated that involved him freeing the southeastern United States from a sorcerer. Upon taking the job, he found himself in Cleveland, OH and was abducted by men in a black van who sent him off to take care of the Apocalyptic Council. With the aid of Edwin Cloudstar, he managed to make it further south, and after a brief trip to the afterlife, found himself captured by the Council. =After CYOB= While the series is currently defunct, it was resolved later when Mister Frink and Vinny Fitzpatrick went to rescue Charleston and Edwin. Category:Prose series